Recovery
by darkangel9314
Summary: After Lexi commits suicide her mother sends her to Mystic Falls Medical Clinic so she could recover, but will it be enough to save Lexi's life?
1. Chapter 1

Recovery

Chapter 1

Author's Note: This chapter includes references that covers the topic of suicide. Readers beware.

Doctors and nurses rushed around Lexi trying to save her life as she hoped that they would be unsuccessful. This was not the plan she had in mind as she drove her car off the cliff earlier that night, but she had been lazy. She hadn't checked for witnesses before she had attempted to take her own life. Someone had saw her and now she was paying dearly for her mistake. Why hadn't she looked? Why was she still alive when all she wanted was to be dead?

"Don't worry Lexi, You're gonna be okay." a nurse said smiling at her.

Lexi squeezed her eyes shut hoping this was merely limbo and they didn't just save her. But when a couple of hours went passed she found out that that wasn't the case when she woke up in a hospital bed with her mother looking down on her with a look of shame on her face. Of course she felt shame. It was the number one emotion Lexi always made her feel. But at least her mother could feel anything at all unlike Lexi who just felt this crushing pain all the time. She just wanted it to stop. Why hadn't it?

"Oh Lexi, What have you done?"

Lexi tried to sit up to answer her mother but was stopped short when she saw the restraints on her wrist keeping her from moving. What the hell was going on here?

"They put you on a seventy two hour hold until they were for sure you wouldn't try it again."

"Mom, I don't know what they told you happened, but I swear I'm fine. You don't have to do this. You can just take me home and we can go back to the way things normally are."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen this time Lexi."

"What are you talking about?"

"The hospital is going to keep you for the night for observation, but I took it upon myself to call the place your grandmother suggested to me the first time this happened. I believed you when you said it was an accident before, but I'm not going to believe you anymore Lexi. You have a problem and we're going to try and help you with it."

"By abandoning me?"

"It's not abandoning you Lexi. I just can't help you anymore."

"Yes you can mom. Please don't do this. I promise I'll try better. Just please don't send me there."

Her mother grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"This will be good for you Lexi. I know you don't see it now, but you will eventually."

And before Lexi could say anything her mother was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Recovery

Chapter 2

"Lexi, will you please stop with the silent treatment and talk to me for once?" Her mother asked as Lexi stared out the car window trying to determine where the hell they were.

"Where the hell are, we?"

"The doctors thought bringing you here would help you in the long run. I'm sorry if you don't agree, but I realize I can't handle your mental health by myself."

Lexi's throat went dry as she took in her mother's words. Her own mother was giving her up because she just couldn't take Lexi anymore, because she didn't sign up for a child who was a certified fuck up. No this couldn't be happening right now. Why the hell hadn't her attempt succeeded if this was the repercussions of it? This was bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit and she didn't know how she would ever forgive her mother for such a betrayal.

"How could you do this to me? You're my mother! You're supposed to take care of me no matter what I do. You're supposed to love me unconditionally. Where is that, huh? Where is the motherly love, I keep on hearing about? Or is that a lie too?"

Fury radiated from her mother's eyes as she turned her gaze on Lexi causing her to flinch back a little. She had never seen her mother this mad. Even after her suicide attempt, she hadn't been this mad.

"Now listen here you stupid ignorant child, I have done everything I can for you since the moment you were born. I showed you nothing but love and affection since the moment you were born, and you repay me for that kindness by trying to kill yourself. Do you know how scared I was when the hospital called me and told me you were close to death? I almost lost my child! My baby girl and all you can still think about is yourself! How dare you. You think you know pain. Well my dear child you know nothing. Maybe your time here will prove that to you, because I'm not helping you from this moment on. You want to make such a big decision then fine go ahead and don't go to the mental health facility, but if you chose this then I swear to you that I will kick you out of my house. I love you Lexi, but I will not watch you kill yourself. So, go ahead, make your choice, because it may be the very last one you make."

"You would seriously turn against your own flesh and blood?"

"You did so. Why shouldn't I do the same?"

"If I go in there then I swear to God you'll never see me again. Can you live with that?"

"If it means that you don't die on me then yes, I can live with that."

Staring at her mother for a good moment, she realized that her mother wasn't going to budge on this. And she knew that if she left this car and didn't go in there, she wouldn't have a home left. It was a terrible thought. To either lose your home or to lose your sanity was quite the predicament.

"Fine. I'll go in, but don't expect to win any mother of the year awards anytime soon."

"Wouldn't count on it."

Lexi rolled her eyes as she went into the center preparing for her new life.

When Lexi stepped foot in the center, she immediately regretted it as the bright yellow shade of the center burned her cornea's and made her frown deepen instantly as her mom caught up with her putting her hand on her shoulder. Lexi pulled away still heated about their conversation earlier as she walked over to the receptionist ready to get this over with.

"Um, Hi." She said not exactly sure what to say.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked sounding rather impatient

"I'm not exactly sure how to do this. I guess according to my mom I need help."

"Do you think you need help?"

"I'm not sure, but my doctor's thoughts weren't positive so here I am."

"Very well. Where's your papers?"

"My papers?"

"From the hospital. I need proof of your 72-hour psychiatric hold or else I can't admit you."

"I have them here." Her mother interrupted grabbing her file from her bag and handing it to the receptionist who opened it nodding to herself as she sat up.

"Give me just a moment while I get our head doctor here." The receptionist said leaving her and her mother alone as Lexi turned around and took a seat to wait to avoid her mother in the process. She would make good on her promise and her mother would just have to deal with it.

It had seemed like an hour before the receptionist came back with a woman with long black hair and blue eyes as Lexi stood up measuring the woman with every bit of malice that she could muster, If this really was the doctor that her mother trusted with her care then she would show her mother how much of a mistake that she had made.

"I thought you were going to get the doctor not a nurse." Lexi stated to her mother's horror.

"Alexia!" her mother stated giving her a look of disappointment.

"It's quite alright Janice, most teenagers here are reluctant to be here at first, but I have a feeling that she'll grow to love this place as much as I do."

"Do you seriously believe the bullshit your spouting to me? Or do you just not have a life outside of this facility?"

"Alexia! Stop being so rude I raised you better than that." Her mother warned.

"Please Janice you've hardly raised me at all, why else would I have torpedoed myself off a cliff?"

Her mother's face turned a shade of crimson as she clenched her fist wanting nothing more than to hit Lexi like she always did when she got too out of line. Unfortunately for her there were people watching as she turned to the doctor who was looking between them both not sure exactly what to do with what she was hearing as she took in a deep breath and started again.

"Listen Alexia- "

"Lexi. I hate that stupid name."

"Very well Lexi, I know that it's hard to get help for something that is so difficult, but I promise that if you don't like it here after your 90-day grace period then you can leave. That's all I'm asking for and if it sucks then you're more than welcome to go back to your normal life after that."

"You swear?" she asked not that she wanted to be here for three months, but it was better than most offers she had received thus far.

"I swear. Now did you want me to show you around or did you want a few more moments alone with your mother?"

"I think I'll take that tour. See you around Janice." She said ignoring her mom as she followed the doctor to the door leaving her mother behind for good.

"And this right here is my office. You'll have sessions with me in here every Tuesday and Thursday and we'll generally just talk about how your stay here is coming along. Until then here is your room assignment and schedule. We like to keep to routine here so I'm sorry to say that there will be consequences if any of our routines are broken. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah. I never asked your name back there. Sorry about that by the way. I'm not usually that rude."

"No need to apologize for that. A lot of young men and women who come here have trouble adjusting at first and tend to lash out. At parents especially. It's completely normal Lexi, but it's good to analyze why you're feeling that way."

"Well unfortunately for you, you will have to wait until Tuesdays and Thursdays to figure that out."

"I'll be looking forward to it. My name is Doctor Laughlin, but you can call me Jo or Josette if you want to."

"Jo's fine. Am I done here?"

"Not quite yet. I would love for you to go over your new schedule, so we could discuss it further. We still have thirty minutes until group and I would love to escort you there, so you have a chance to meet your fellow patients in a comfortable environment."

"Do I have a choice whether I go or not?"

"I'm afraid not. Now shall we go over your schedule for your stay here or would you rather do that yourself."

"Whatever you want doc. It's your show, I'm just a participate in it."

"I hope I'll change your mind about that sometime while you're here."

"Good luck with that."

"Don't worry I like a challenge."

"Than today's your lucky day. Shall we get started?"

"You've read my mind."

"Does anyone have anything to share today? What about you Lexi, I know you're new here and I'm pretty sure that everyone would love to meet you here."

Lexi looked up from the yellow plastic chair that she had been sitting on to see that everyone in her group was now staring at her including the group therapist Alaric Saltzman. Sighing, Lexi slouched back in her chair keeping her eyes leveled with him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Trust me when I say that there isn't shit, I could say that anyone in here would want to listen to."

"I sincerely doubt that, you seem like a very fascinating person to know." said a voice from behind her as she turned around in her chair to see one of the hottest guys, she had ever laid eyes on.

"Stefan. Nice of you to join us." Alaric sound sounding rather annoyed at Stefan's interruption.

"What? Didn't think that I was coming? I'll always make time for you Ric."

"Like I told you before Stefan, It's Alaric. Now will you please take a seat we were in the middle of group session which you could never be bothered to show up on time for."

"I'm, here aren't I? Isn't that what's really supposed to matter?"

"I don't know Stefan, you seem like the expert here why don't you have a seat and tell us all about why you were late today."

"I'd rather not, but hey go on with what you were doing. I'd rather have everyone here learn about this gorgeous goddess then me."

"Laying on the charm thick today. Does that ever work for you?"

"Depends. Are you impressed?"

"Not in the least. I appreciate the effort though, not many people would be ballsy enough to flirt with someone in a mental hospital. People aren't prime dating material here. Especially not me."

"Are you saying that all of us are doomed to live a miserable existence? Never loving anyone and never being loved back? Kind of a cynical way of thinking don't you think?" A girl interrupted who had introduced herself to Lexi earlier. Elena, she thought her name was.

"It's just my opinion Elena. Maybe you should try to get one instead of getting up in other people's business."

"Now Lexi we're all friends here. There's no need to get aggressive with anyone here."

"You call this aggressive? I would love to see how you deal with people who are actually get physical."

"That's quite enough Ms. Branson. You're getting off topic and avoiding so why don't you tell us exactly why you're here?"

"Aren't you being a little too demanding Mr. Saltzman? What happened to having as much time as we need to recover and tell our story?" Stefan asked coming to her defense. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, but she was still not falling for his bullshit.

"That only works sometimes Stefan. Something tells me Lexi here responds better to a more aggressive and realistic approach. Now tell us why you're here or get out and come back when you're ready to share something useful. I'm too busy of a man to waste my time."

"Fuck you Saltzman. I'm out of here, See you guys around." She said as she grabbed her things and headed out of the room expecting no one to follow her. Only someone did.

"Hey. Lexi. Wait up." Stefan said as she turned around to meet him. This guy just wouldn't take a hint.

"What the fuck do you want Stefan? I'm not going back there no matter what you say."

"I'm not asking you to, all I ask is that you take a breather and listen to me for a second. Then you can tell me to fuck off all you want if you don't want to listen to my advice."

"Fine. Ten minutes and then I'm gone."

"Great. Follow me."

"Wait. Where are we going?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see believe me when I say it'll be worth the trouble."

"I hope so. What are we waiting for then? Let's go."

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
